


"Is This What You Call a Fight?"

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Random & Short, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More Ed/Alara fun! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	"Is This What You Call a Fight?"

**Author's Note:**

> More Ed/Alara fun! Enjoy! :=)

******

"Well, this sucks" Kelly grumbled as she sat on the floor of the elevator and watched Ed and Alara try--and fail--to reach the emergency escape hatch in the ceiling (honestly what was the point of giving an elevator an escape hatch if nobody except a giant could reach it?).

"This is all your fault you know!" Alara called out as she stood--OK, wobbled--on Ed's shoulders.

" _How_ is this _my_ fault?" Ed demanded.

"We could have just taken the stairs" Alara panted out.

"You know, you two didn't have to come with me" Ed countered.

With a startled yelp, Alara suddenly went tumbling off of Ed's shoulders, one of her feet getting caught on his shoulder and dragging him down with onto the floor in a crumpled heap and tangle of limbs.

"Yep, definitely, your fault" Alara grumbled.

"Again, you didn't have to come with me" Ed pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed "sorry"

"No problem" he dismissed, quickly pulling her in for a kiss.

"Is this what you two call a fight?" Kelly asked "because if it is then you two have _no right_ to be dating"

"Hey, we're not like you and I were when we were married" Ed pointed out.

"Thank god!" Kelly rolled her eyes

"Yeah, Ed's told me some real horror stories about you two" Alara explained.

Kelly sat up, narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Oh really?" she asked.

Ed and Alara looked between each other.

"Oh crap" Ed muttered...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
